Lista filmów i odcinków specjalnych Dragon Ball
Filmy Dragon Ball zostały zrealizowane na podstawie anime i mangi Dragon Ball. Wszystkie te filmy zostały pierwotnie wyemitowane w japońskich kinach, a odcinki specjalne w TV wpasowane do danej sagi. W Polsce zaś do kin weszły tylko dwa filmy (DBZ Film #12 i DBZ Film #13), oprócz tego na kasetach VHS przez zarząd czasopisma [Kawaii zostały wydane filmy DBZ 1-4. Akira Toriyama, przy niektórych filmach pracował tylko jako konsultant i rysownik, a fabułę tworzyli inni japońscy scenarzyści. W filmach jest wiele nieścisłości i sprzeczności co do pierwotnej smoczej historii. Filmy z serii Dragon Ball są jakby inaczej opowiedzianym początkiem DB, a te z serii Dragon Ball Z to całkowicie nowe przygody Wojowników Z. które da się wpleść pomiędzy sagi tejże serii, choć oczywiście nie wszystkie. Ważnym jest pamiętać, że choć filmy nie pochodzą z mangi Akiry Toriyamy, ich treść ma swoje podstawy w serii. Dragon Ball Filmy Dragon Ball: Legenda Shen Lónga Japanese title: "The Legend of Shen Long" FUNimation title: "Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies" UK Title: "The Legend Of Shenron" *A Retelling of The Emperor Pilaf Saga, but with a different villain, King Gurumes taking Pilaf's role as the central villain. Dragon Ball: Śpiąca księżniczka w Diabelskim Zamku Japanese title: "Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle" FUNimation title: "Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle" * Takes place right after the Pilaf Saga, but with Master Roshi's request for a girl made more specific as a request for the eponymous Sleeping Princess, held by the evil Lucifer. The scene where Goku transforms into a Great Ape is taken almost directly from his first transformation in the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Dragon Ball: Tajemnicza wielka przygoda Japanese title: "Mystical Great Adventure" FUNimation title: "Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure" * A combined retelling of the General Blue, Commander Red and 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai Sagas, but with Master Shen in control of the army, along with Mercenary Tao, Pilaf, Chiaotzu, and Tien Shinhan. Bora and Upa replace Krillin and Yamcha as Goku's allies competing in the tournament. test Dragon Ball: Droga do ostatecznej siły Japanese title: "The Path to Ultimate Strength (10th Anniversary Special)" FUNimation title: "Dragon Ball: The Path to Power" Another retelling of the beginning of Dragon Ball using the same animation style as Dragon Ball GT, also takes elements from the Red Ribbon Army Saga Dragon Ball Z Odcinki Specjalne DB OVA 1 Bezpieczeństwo na drodze Gokū DB OVA 2 Straż pożarna Gokū Dragon Ball Z Filmy Dragon Ball Z Film 1: Wróć mój Gohanie!! thumb|Oryginalna okładka drugiego filmu *Tytuł Japoński: Dragon Ball Z: Ora no Gohan o Kaese!! ''' (ドラゴンボールZ　オラの悟飯を返せッ!!) *Tytuł Angielski: '''Dragon Ball Z Movie 1: Dead Zone *Tytuł Polski: Dragon Ball Z Film 1: Martwa strefa Fabuła: Demon i Makyanin w jednym - Garlic Junior ucieka z miejsca zwanego Dead Zone, w którym został zesłany przez Poprzedniego Boga Ziemi. Pragnie zebrać siedem Smoczych Kul aby zyskać nieśmiertelność i dopełnić zemsty swojego ojca Garlica na obecnym Ziemskim Bogu. Zdobywa siedem kul a wraz z ostatnią uprowadza małego Son Gohana i wypowiada życzenie przed Shen Lóngiem. Son Gokū pożycza od Bulmy Smoczy Radar i rusza za synem odbić go. Kiedy dociera do Zamku Garlica natrafia na Nickiego, Gingera i Sansho trzech popleczników złego Demona. Walczy z nimi i zdobywa przewagę i prawie ich pokonuje, gdy nagle pojawia się Piccolo Daimaō Junior, który sam dokonuje mordu na przeciwnkiach. Po tym, Gokū i Piccolo walczą z nieśmiertelnym już Garliciem Juniorem. Garlic mimo nieśmiertelności zaczyna przegrywać, w celu przechylenia szali zwycięstwa otwiera między-wymiarowe wrota do Dead Zone. Gokū i Piccolo zostają prawie wessani do innego wymiaru, gdy nagle pojawia się Gohan. Jest niesamowicie zdenerwowany i uwalnia swoją ukrytą moc wykopując Garlica Juniora z powrotem do Dead Zone. Dragon Ball Z Film 2: Najsilniejszy Człowiek Na Świecie. Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 2:Kono yo de ichiban tsuyoi yatsu" Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball Z Movie 2':'''The World's Strongest" Tytuł Polski: "Dragon Ball Z Film 2':Najsilniejszy człowiek na ziemi" * Dr. Wheelo - An evil scientist, reduced to a brain in a jar and searching for a strong body to take over. * Dr. Kochin - Dr. Wheelo's assistant, who wishes for the ice over Wheelo's tomb to melt. * Misokatsun, Ibifurya, and Kishime, Dr. Kochin's menacing bio-warriors. '''Dragon Ball Z Film 3: Super! Decydująca Walka O Planetę Ziemię! Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 3:Chikyû marugoto chôkessen" Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball Z Movie 3:The Tree of Might" Tytuł Polski: "Dragon Ball Film 3: Drzewo mocy" * Turles - A Saiyan, strongly resembling Goku. * Amond, Daiz, Cacao, Rasin, and Lakasei, all Turles's henchmen. Dragon Ball Z Film 4: Son Goku - Super Sayanin! Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 4:Sûpâ Saiya-jin Da Son-Gokû" Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball Z Movie 4:Lord Slug" Tytuł Polski: "Dragon Ball Film 4:Lord Surag" * Lord Slug - An evil Namek lord, who wishes on the Dragon Balls and gains eternal youth. He wants to turn earth into his very own space-ship. * Angira, Dorodabo, Medamatcha, and Zeeun, all Lord Slug's henchmen. * This Movie was, for the most part, a retelling of the Piccolo Daimaō arc, with the main villain replaced by Slug. Dragon Ball Z Film 5: Niewiarygodne Potężny Kontra Potęga! Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 5:Tobikkiri no saikyô tai saikyô" Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball Z Movie 5:Cooler's Revenge" Tytuł Polski: brak * Cooler - Frieza's older brother, seeking revenge for Frieza's death. * Salza, Naize, and Doore, all Cooler's henchmen. Dragon Ball Z Film 6: Brzdęk!! Wojownicy O Mocy Ki 10 Milardów Jednostek Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 6:Gekitotsu!! 100-Oku Pawâ no Senshi-tachi" Tytuł Angielski:"Dragon Ball Z Movie 6:The Return of Cooler" Tytuł Polski: brak * Cooler - Cooler goes to New Namek, enslaving Namekians, prompting the Z Fighters to take on their old enemy from the previous movie. * Metal Cooler - Mechanical doubles generated by the Big Gete Star. Dragon Ball Z Film 7: Ekstremalna Walka!! Trzech Świetnych Super Sayan! Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 7:Kyokugen batoru!! Sandai Sûpâ Saiya-jin" Tytuł Angielski:"Dragon Ball Z Movie 7:Super Android 13!" Tytuł Brytyjski: "Fight of the three Super Saiyans" Tytuł Polski: brak * Android 13 - A mechanical android created by one of Dr Gero's super computers. He has a super form after absorption of other androids. * Android 14 - A mechanical android created by the same super computer. * Android 15 - A mechanical android created by the same super computer. 'Dragon Ball Z Film 8: Płonąca!!, Zamknięta, Itensywna, Super - Dzika Walka ' Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 8:Moetsukiro!! Nessen ressen chôgekisen" Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball Z Movie 8:Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan" Tytuł Polski: brak * Brolly - The legendary Super Saiyan, born with a power level of 10,000. * Paragus, Brolly's evil father. 'Dragon Ball Z Film 9: Na Skraju Galaktyki!! Super, Niewiarygodny Facet! ' Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 9:Ginga girigiri!! Bucchigiri no sugoi yatsu" Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball Z Movie 9:Bojack Unbound" Tytuł Brytyjski: " Dragon Ball Z Movie 9:Super guy in the galaxy" Tytuł Polski: brak * Bojack - An evil alien imprisoned by the Kaiōs. * Gokua, Bujin, Bido, and Zangya, all of Bojack's henchmen. 'Dragon Ball Z Film 10: Niebespieczeństwo Duet! Super Wojowników Nie Można Odpocząć! ' Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 10:Kiken na futari! Sûpâ senshi wa nemurenai" Tytuł Angielski:"Dragon Ball Z Movie 10:Broly: The Second Coming" Tytuł Polski: brak * Broly - The legendary Super Saiyan from Movie 8, now crashlanded on Earth, and with Goku dead only Gohan can save the planet. 'Dragon Ball Z Film 11: Super Wojownik Pokonany!! Jestem Pierwszy? Kto Wygrał?! ' Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 11:Sûpâ senshi gekiha!! Katsu wa no oreda" Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball Z Movie 11:Bio-Broly" Tytuł Polski: brak Description: Mr. Satan's old business partner Lord Jaguar tries to get revenge on him by cloning Broly and creating other bio-warriors. Trunks and Goten come in with Android #18 to save Mr. Satan by claiming to be his students. They defeat the Broly clone by hardening his body and killing him with a Kamehameha attack. Featured Characters: * Lord Jaguar - Also known as Jaga Bada. Challenges Mr. Satan to a match against the bio-warriors. * MenMen - Jagga's partner in crime and all around crony. * Bio-Broly - A clone of the "Legendary Super Saiyan", created by Jaga Bada. 'Dragon Ball Z Film 12: Odrodzenie Fuzji!! Son Goku i Vegeta! ' Tytuł Japoński:"Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 12:Fukkatsu no fyûjon!! Gokû to Bejîta " Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball Z Movie 12:Fusion Reborn" Tytuł Polski: brak * Janemba - An evil demon who escapes from Hell and takes over the spirit world. * Gogeta - A fusion of Gokū and Vegeta, using the Fusion Dance. 'Dragon Ball Z Film 13: Eksplozia Pięści Smoka!! Jeśli Son Goku Się Nie Wtrącił Czyja To Energia? ' Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 13:Ryûken Bakuhatsu!! Gokû ga yaraneba dare ga yaru?" Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball Z Movie 13:Wrath of the Dragon" Tytuł Polski: brak * Tapion - A warrior trapped inside an oracle, holding the top half of Hildegarn's body inside him. * Hildegarn - A monster, split in half and trapped inside the same oracle. Dragon Ball Z Odcinki Specjalne Dragon Ball Z Odcinek Specjalny 1: Samotny, Finał Walki: Ojciec Wojownika Z : Kakarrotto, Kto Wyzwie Freezera! Tytuł Japoński: "Dragon Ball Z OAV 1: Tatta Hitori no Saishū Kessen ～Freeza ni Idonda Zetto Senshi Son Gokū no Chichi" Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku" UK title "The Father of Goku" Dragon Ball Z Odcinek Specjalny 2: Son Gohan Do Trunksa - Odporność Do Rozpaczy!! Pozostali Super Wojownicy, Son Gohan I Trunks! Tytuł Japoński: "Dragon Ball Z OAV 2: Zetsubō e no Hankō!! Nokosareta Chō-Senshi Gohan to Trunks" Tytuł Angielski: "The History of Trunks" UK title "Gohan & Trunks" Dragon Ball Z Odcinek Specjalny 3:Plan Likwidacji Saiyan Część 1 Tytuł Japoński: "Dragon Ball Z OAV 3:Saiya-jin Zetsu Metsu Keikaku Parto 1" Tytuł Angielski: brak Tytuł Brytyjski: brak Tytuł Polski: brak Dragon Ball Z Odcinek Specjalny 4:Plan Likwidacji Saiyan Część 2 Tytuł Japoński: "Dragon Ball Z OAV 4:Saiya-jin Zetsu Metsu Keikaku Parto 2" Tytuł Angielski: brak Tytuł Brytyjski: brak Tytuł Polski: brak * Dr. Raichi - A ghost-warrior of the original Dr. Raichi, a member of the Tuffle race that was eradicated by the Saiyans. * Hachihyaku - Also known as Hatchyakk. The fighting form of the machine Dr. Raichi used to create ghost-warriors. Note: Some fans incorrectly state that this is a videogame footage. This two-part OVA was first released on VHS in 1993, then the next year, turned into cutscenes strung together in a Playdia video game never released in the US. It was later released onto DVD as part of the Dragon Box, but again only in Japan. Jump Anime Tour Dragon Ball Z Odcinek Specjalny 5: Spotkanie! Goku i portal czasoprzestrzenny! Tytuł Japoński: "Dragon Ball Z OAV 5:Atsumare! Gokû warûdo" Tytuł Angielski: brak Tytuł Brytyjski: brak Tytuł Polski: brak Dragon Ball Z Odcinek Specjalny 6: Siemka! Son Goku i Jego Przyjaciele Powracają!! Tytuł Japoński: ""Dragon Ball Z OAV 6:Ossu! Kaette Kita Son Goku to Nakama-tachi!!" Tytuł Angielski: brak Tytuł Brytyjski: brak Tytuł Polski: brak * Abo * Kado Trivia * In Tenka-ichi Budōkai 3, the levels taken from the movies have their original Japanese titles. * The box of Shin Budōkai says that the story mode is based on Fusion Reborn but developers mistakenly titled it "Fusion Rebirth" on the main menu. Dragon Ball Z Amerykański Odcinek Specjalny: "Świat Dragon Ball Z" Tytuł Japoński: ""Brak!" Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball Z World of Dragon Ball Z" Tytuł Brytyjski: brak Tytuł Polski: brak Dragon Ball GT Odcinki Specjalne: Dragon Ball GT Odcinek Specjalny 1: Uzupełnienie! Odporność Goku! Symbolem Jego Odwagi Jest Kula Czterogwiezdna! Tytuł Japoński: "Dragon Ball GT OAV 1: Gokû Gaiden! Yûki no Akashi wa Sûshinchû" Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball GT OAV 1:A Hero's Legacy" Description: Throughout the years Goku's life burned as a beacon of truth, a prime example of a life well lived. His journey was a triumph of commitment and resolve. But the torch must pass. Now Goku, decades after departing this world, watches as his descendant undertakes his own journey of discovery, a journey where veiled dangers lurk at every turn, to uncover the amazing truth behind the Dragon Balls. Kategoria:Dragon Ball Kategoria:Do przerobienia